


Pretend You Don't Hear Them

by lorij (Murphtastic)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphtastic/pseuds/lorij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey and Chris have sex. Justin listens in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend You Don't Hear Them

…so hot and he couldn't believe it. Everywhere, he wanted to touch her everywhere. He worshipped her breasts, sucking on one nipple while gently rolling the other between his fingers. Britney moaned and shook under him, her skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. This was finally going to happen. Justin looked up into Britney's face and smiled. Whispered "I love you." She smiled back, eyes dark, and said

"Fuck me, Joe."

Wait. No. uh. what? Why was Chris' voice coming out of Britney's mouth?

"Shh! You want him to wake up?"

Joey this time. What the fuck?

"He sleeps like the dead. Now hurry up and fuck me already."

Chris again. Talking about fucking. With Joey in the room, too. That would mean… the two of them? together?

Maybe this was a dream. Maybe. Wait. What was that sound? Familiar. Kind of wet. A little noisy.

Kissing. Had to be. Sloppy, tongue-filled kissing. Justin's favorite kind and not something he was expecting Chris and Joey to be doing. Together. In the next bed while Justin was asleep not more than five feet away from them.

Of course he wasn't asleep now. Now he was wide awake with a boner leftover from his dream and wanting to open his eyes, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea. But, fuck. It was tempting. Really tempting when Justin started to think about just what he would be seeing if he did open them.

Chris and Joey kissing, definitely. Who would be on top? Chris, probably. Unless he liked Joey to take charge. Justin could see Joey as a take-charge kind of guy. In fact, Joey was probably holding Chris tight against him right this minute and kissing him. And Chris was probably the one making those little satisfied noises.

"Wait. Shit. Get your pants off." Chris, sounding a little breathless. But then, Justin had seen the way girls looked after Joey kissed them and he supposed that Chris sounded just about right.

Joey was amused. "Patience, little man. Question not the mighty Fatone."

"Ha!" Chris' voice seemed to explode in the quiet room.

"Shhh!

Softer now. "Mighty Fatone, my ass."

Quiet chuckle from Joey. "Almost. Mighty Fatone. My ass. Now c'mere."

Justin could tell they were kissing again. This was torture. And completely not fair that his semi-boner was now a full-blown boner and pretty damned uncomfortable to lie on. And Chris kept making those noises. Like, whimpering and gasping and just generally enjoying whatever the hell Joey must be doing to him.

He really, really wanted to open his eyes. It was taking every ounce of will he had not to.

"Joey." Chris, in a tone of voice that Justin had never heard. Chris was begging. Chris never begged for anything. Ever. But here he was, begging Joey to do something. "Suck me. Please?"

Ah. That would be the something.

Justin heard Joey laugh again, a low rumble this time and it just wasn't fair that Justin's mind was helping him out with the visual aspects of the whole situation. Joey. Chris. On the bed together. Joey about to suck Chris off. Just slide down Chris's body (and it would be easy, because they'd have to be all sweaty by now) and get to it. But not right to it. Justin bet Joey was a tease. He bet that Joey would lick the head of Chris' dick and then run his tongue down the shaft. And Chris would be all groaning and pleading Joey to just do it and Joey would keep teasing and teasing until…

"Jo-ey!" Chris sounded like he was in physical pain the way he drew out Joey's name. "Please. Fuck. You're-" and then nothing but the sound of Chris sucking his breath in.

Fuck, but Justin was hard. Aching and dammit, he really didn't want to have blue balls from this. It would be all Chris and Joey's fault, too. Where did they get off? Fucking in front of Justin like he was asleep? Granted, they had every right to assume he was asleep, and JC had the annoying habit of jacking off pretty much wherever, whenever he felt like it and that was pretty hot, too, come to think of it. Justin wished he could come, that would be great. Just reach down and grab his dick and get to jerking. God, he really needed to come.

And here were Chris and Joey being selfish fuckers and getting their rocks off, completely oblivious to the fact their best friend and bandmate was suffering in the bed next to them.

Chris really needed to stop making those noises. Breathy little pants and gasps and moans that were doing nothing but making Justin harder. It just wasn't fair, having to lie there and keep his eyes closed and not touch his dick.

Joey must have stopped whatever he was doing, because Chris made a mournful sound and Joey shushed him. Justin heard the bed creaking and wondered what they were doing now.

"Here, just. Hands and knees, okay?" Joey, sounding a little breathless and really turned on.

Oh, fuck.

Chris. On his knees. On the bed. With Joey behind him, about to fuck him.

Justin moaned. He couldn't help it. The room fell deathly silent.

Shit. Shit. Shit. What to do now?

Justin moaned again and mumbled "Brit," and concentrated on feigning sleep. Someone snickered. Chris, probably. Justin kept breathing deeply. He was asleep.

"What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut, Kirkpatrick?" Joey was whispering and Justin had to strain to hear him. "If you weren't already offering me your sweet ass, I'd do something about that. Now. Where were we?"

The bed creaked again and Chris grunted softly before whispering back, "We do have a show in two days, fuckhead. I'd like to be able to walk by then." Joey didn't say a word and Chris moaned.

Justin started praying to God to please let him come when the soft slapping sounds started. He knew exactly what was going on. Joey and Chris were moaning now and the bed was creaking and that sound.

He had to look. Fucking had to. Because, seriously. How often does this moment come along? How often do you get to see Joey fuck Chris? Never, that's how often.

Fuck it. Justin was opening his eyes.

And he did.

And promptly came in his boxers.

Because, holy fuck. Thank God for the bathroom light that was on, was always on because Justin hated fumbling his way through a hotel room in the dark. There was just enough light to see Chris on his hands and knees on the bed and to see Joey behind him, Joey's big hands on Chris' hips and Joey thrusting into Chris over and over while Chris tossed his head back and forth and pushed back against Joey. And when Joey let go of Chris' hip (Chris would have bruises there, Justin just knew it.), reached around, and started jacking Chris off and Chris came and then Joey came and…

Too much. Too fucking much. It was one thing to hear it. But to see it? Fucking beautiful site to behold and Justin wished he could tell everyone he met from now on, although management wouldn't like that very much.

Justin shut his eyes again, not wanting to be caught. This was his and his alone. His memory to keep. He hoped they were happy together. Chris deserved to be happy.

Chris apparently also deserved a wet washcloth, because he whispered Joey's name and probably poked Joey in the arm until Joey got up with a huge sigh and went into the bathroom. On his way back to the bed, he stopped and tugged the covers up over Justin's shoulders.

Chris murmured his approval and Justin was tired again. From the sound of it, Joey and Chris were arguing about the wet spot and who was going to sleep where. Justin smiled sleepily and hoped they didn't see it.

He really did have awesome friends.


End file.
